


Chase the Past

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-23
Updated: 2000-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser attend Ray's High School Reunion.





	Chase the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

 

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie/

  


My thanks to Eliza who generously gave me her idea of a high school reunion to use and 'abuse'. I hope you like the story, Eliza.

 

CHASE THE PAST

by Callie

  


Diefenbaker bounded up to Ray Kowalski as he entered the apartment. "Hiya Dief," Ray knelt ruffling the furry head making the wolf whine with pleasure.

"Good evening Ray," Fraser beamed as he came out of the small kitchen moving towards the slender blonde. Standing up from petting Diefenbaker, Ray found himself wrapped in strong Mountie arms. 

"Hi," Ray breathed softly gazing into dark blue eyes. "Missed me?"

Fraser leaned forward claiming Ray's lips in a tender kiss. "Mmmmm," he sighed.

"Missed ya too," Ray whispered against the warm skin before returning the kiss. "So Mountie. What ya gonna feed me with tonight?" he drew back from the embrace grinning broadly.

Fraser shook his head, but a small smile turned his lips upward. "Incorrigible," he muttered as he headed back towards the kitchen.

Ray frowned at his back. "Is that Canadian for I love ya?" he teased shrugging out his jacket and shoulder holster dropping them onto one of the armchairs.

"Yes. If you like," Fraser shouted from the kitchen. "And don't drop your jacket and holster on the armchair."

Ray pulled a face. "Yes Mum," he muttered under his breath. Retrieving his jacket and holster, he mischievously threw them untidily onto the couch. Turning, he ambled into the kitchen to watch Fraser.

"Dinner won't be long," Fraser said handing Ray a mug of coffee. "It's pasta. Your favourite."

"What did I do to deserve ya?" Ray beamed at Fraser kissing the Mountie's nose lightly. "I am one lucky guy."

"Well. That makes two of us," Fraser smiled running the back of his hand tenderly down Ray's face. "And it's only fair. You did cook my favourite meal last night."

Ray smiled shyly. "Let's cuddle while we wait," he inclined his head towards the living room. Fraser nodded as he picked up his cup of tea.

Ray slumped on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Fraser shot him a disapproving look, but Ray only grinned as he watched Fraser place his discarded jacket and shoulder holster onto the armchair again so that he could sit close to him.

"Thought ya didn't want me to throw them there?" Ray pointed at the armchair. 

"They were in the way," Fraser said primly as he set his cup of tea down on the coffee table shifting closer to the slender blonde.

"In the way huh?" Ray teased. "And why wo....," he squeaked not being able to finish the sentence as Fraser grabbed him drawing him towards his firm body, his lips descending locking them into a passionate kiss. Breathless, they pulled apart smiling at each other as they snuggled close sipping their drinks.

A comfortable silence settled on the small apartment surrounding the two men as they cuddled together on the couch, content and happy in each other's company. 

Ray and Fraser had been living together for six months, finally confessing their love for one another after months of each man agonising over his feelings, alone and afraid that the other would be disgusted. They both freely admitted that they were surprised at the depth of their feelings for each other, but each drew strength from the love that surrounded them, which seemed to deepen each day. Few knew of their altered relationship, and Fraser and Ray preferred it that way. 

"I nearly forgot," Fraser murmured as he kissed the top of the blonde head resting against his shoulder. "A woman left a message for you this afternoon. A Dawn Sharp. Something about a high school reunion."

"Oh that," Ray muttered sleepily. "Not gonna go."

"What do you mean?" Fraser asked. "Isn't it important for you to attend these high school reunions? A sort of American tradition."

"Nah," Ray sat up straight placing his mug on the coffee table.

"Is it because of you and me?" Fraser asked, his expression suddenly hardening into what Ray called his stone Mountie mask.

"Nah. I just aint...," Ray started to say.

"It's because of our relationship," Fraser jumped to his feet, uncharacteristic anger in his voice. "Isn't it?" he demanded.

Ray looked up at Fraser surprised at his reaction. "Ben. Of course...." he started to say.

"Don't," Fraser interrupted putting his hand up stopping Ray in his protest. "Don't say another word. Of course, I completely understand why you wouldn't want to attend your high school reunion with me," he cried.

Ray stood up; he couldn't understand why Fraser was angry with him. He reached out towards the Mountie and felt a stab of pain as Fraser flinched away from his touch. "Ben?" he whispered. "Why are ya cross with me?"

Fraser ignored the question scowling at Ray. "But please feel free to attend without me. I am sure you would find it more comfortable and acceptable," he said.

Ray could feel the anger rising within him at the unkind words, and he clenched his fists. "I might just do that," he snapped back staring directly at Fraser, his temper finally winning his inner battle. "Since ya kinda...... kinda decided for me that I would prefer it. But then ya always know what's best for me."

Fraser glared at Ray. "Now you are just being stupid," he accused. 

"Wondered how long it would take ya to call..... call me stupid," Ray shouted his face red as he took a step towards the Mountie. "Thought ya were different, but .... but guess I was wrong. Why should ya be any.... any different to everyone else." 

Fraser continued to glare angrily at Ray; he abruptly turned his back on his partner stomping towards the door. "I am going for a walk," he announced shrugging his leather jacket on. 

Fraser turned back to Diefenbaker motioning him to follow. The wolf looked from one man to the other puzzled at their anger. Barking at Fraser he trotted over to Ray standing near the slender man. Fraser threw the wolf a dirty look. "As you wish," he jerked the apartment door open. "Don't let the pasta burn," Fraser shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

Ray stared at the closed door, tears stinging at his pale eyes. "Ben. I never go to the reunions. Never have," he whispered to himself. Diefenbaker whined silently and Ray dropped to his knees burying his head in the soft fur. "Least ya still love me," he choked.

  


**************

 

Fraser marched down the street looking ahead; he quickened his pace, as the anger within him threatened to consume him, until he found himself breaking into a jog. His feet pounded the concrete as he raced along the darkening streets; without thinking Fraser entered the local park slowing his pace as he headed absently along the narrow path towards the small lake.

Coming to a halt, he slumped down on the wooden bench, the night air cooling his flushed face. Breathing deeply, Fraser stared across the small lake distractedly watching the moonlight dance across the still water. As he gazed at the water, he felt his anger begin to dissolve and fade; dimming just like the moonlight as clouds moved across the moon shrouding the park and lake in darkness. 

Dragging his eyes away from the lake, Fraser looked around remembering where he was; he could almost hear Ray shyly declaring his love. He recalled the expression of fear and hope mixed on the pale face, and the burst of happiness he himself had felt at the words, and had thrown caution to the wind embracing his partner. They had shared their first kiss here with only the ducks as their witnesses.

"Oh Ray," he sighed burying his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry." Now that he was calmer, Fraser felt guilty for his unreasonable behaviour. He knew deep in his heart that Ray loved him, but was still afraid that the slender detective would leave him, and Fraser knew that he wouldn't be able to bear that.

He didn't want to admit that his anger had been borne out of a fear of rejection. He groaned to himself; in his anger, he had completely ignored what Ray was trying to tell him. Fraser felt tears prick at his eyes, and he bit his lip. "You even called him stupid," he murmured burying his head deeper into his hands. "But you're the stupid one. Stupid Mountie. Stupid Mountie," he chanted as he let his tears fall unchecked.

  


**************

 

Fraser hesitated as he put his key into the lock. "It would serve you right if Ray had left you," he thought to himself. Steeling his heart, he quietly opened the door creeping into the darkened apartment. Shrugging out of his jacket, he hung it neatly in the closet before moving slowly towards their bedroom.

Peering into the darkness, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding; Ray was sprawled on their bed fully clothed apart from his boots which had been flung untidily to the floor. Ray was laying on his stomach head to one side, one hand tucked under his head as a pillow; the other hung down, slender fingers lightly touching Diefenbaker's furry back, as if in comfort.

Fraser crept towards the bed; kneeling down he gazed fondly at Ray. Tear tracks were evident on the pale face, and Fraser gently ran his finger down Ray's cheek trying to wipe away the pain he had caused. Ray mumbled in his sleep at the touch. Diefenbaker whined softly. "Yes I know I was wrong," Fraser whispered. The wolf yipped a question and Fraser stroked his head. "And yes I have come to apologise for my behaviour. Is that satisfactory to you?" Diefenbaker licked Fraser's face before he trotted out of the bedroom towards the living room. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured to himself.

"Talking to the wolf again?" Ray murmured his blue eyes studying Fraser intently.

"No. Well yes," Fraser admitted continuing to stroke Ray's face.

"Freak," Ray muttered leaning into the caress. 

"Still your freak?" Fraser asked hopefully.

Ray regarded Fraser for a moment. "Thought ya'd gone for... for good," he said quietly. "Should have known.... ya'd come back for .... for Dief."

"Oh Ray," Fraser dropped his eyes guiltily hearing the fear in Ray's voice realising with sudden clarity that the slender blonde was as afraid of losing him as he was of losing Ray. Fraser leaned forward slightly. "I didn't come back for Diefenbaker. I came back for you. I love you Ray," he whispered as he touched his lips to Ray's. "And I am sorry."

"It's OK," Ray shrugged. "I know... know I'm stupid somet....," he started to say.

"No. It's not alright. My behaviour was reprehensible," Fraser silenced him by placing his fingers over his lips. "And you are not stupid. You are my beautiful, intelligent Ray," he murmured. "And I shouldn't have lost my temper over something as silly as a high school reunion."

Ray bit his bottom lip. "Ben. We'll go if ya wanna. Ya.... ya know together. I aint ashamed of ya and me. Of what we have. Sometimes I even..... even wanna kiss ya in the street in front of everyone." Fraser listened quietly still stroking Ray's face in encouragement. "It's just.... just I aint ever gone to a reunion."

Fraser couldn't hide his startled expression and he stopped stroking Ray's face. "Oh Ray. Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"Kinda ..... kinda tried. But ya were acting like a Mountie possessed all .... all over the place," Ray grinned slightly. Fraser looked down blushing bright red. "Hey. It's OK," Ray reached out touching the Mountie's face. "I coulda tried harder."

"Tell me now," Fraser said encouraging Ray backwards as he climbed onto the bed. "I'm listening now," he said drawing the slender man towards him into a warm hug. 

Ray looked into Fraser's eyes, searching for any sign of insincerity or pretence, but finding only encouragement, affection and love. "OK," he agreed hiding his head in Fraser's chest. "I aint ever been to the reunions cos I was a stupid little skinny kid with glasses that ..... that all the other kids teased and made fun of." 

Fraser squeezed the slender blonde. "Ray," he scolded lightly.

"It's true," Ray whispered. "I wasn't good at school. I tried .... tried so hard, but ya know.... know I found it difficult. When all the other kids were enjoying their vacation, I was..... was at summer school trying to catch up." Ray snuggled closer to Fraser drawing strength from the Mountie's presence. 

"Go on," Fraser encouraged stroking Ray's back.

Ray sighed. "Well. They all made... made fun of me. Ya know.... for being skinny. For having to wear ..... glasses. And for being slow and..... stupid at reading and other things. Even... even Stella used to laugh at me. And I know they all go to the reunions," he whispered. "They'll look.... look at me now, and just see.... see the stupid little skinny kid with the stupid glasses."

Fraser kissed the top of his head. "Ray. I can't change your childhood. I wish I could. But I know the kind of man you are now. You are a good and brave police officer with an excellent record. But most of all, you are a gentle, loving and caring man," he said. 

"Kinda ..... kinda biased here," Ray teased looking up at Fraser smiling. 

"The point of I am trying to make is," Fraser smiled back. "That this is the man your childhood school friends will see when you walk into the school hall. Not the small boy who suffered their childhood cruelty because he was different from them, or not as clever."

"Ya think?" Ray said still unsure.

"Yes. I most definitely do," Fraser assured him.

"And ya'll come with me?" Ray asked. "Ya .... ya know hold my hand. Kinda ....ya know meta.. metapho..," he shrugged frustrated. "Well ya know. Pretend like."

"Of course, I will accompany you," Fraser squeezed him tightly "And if anyone tries anything, I'll kick 'em in the head," he mimicked.

"Understood," Ray grinned.

  


**************

 

The day of the high school reunion dawned, and Fraser opened his eyes slowly; the autumn sun was shining through their bedroom window. Shifting slightly, Fraser gazed down at Ray who was snuggled in his customary position close to his body, his thin arm slung possessively over his waist. It had been a week since their row over the high school reunion, and Fraser knew that Ray was still nervous about meeting his childhood friends, still afraid that they would see the skinny boy with glasses who couldn't spell or add up as well as they could. Ray mumbled in his sleep; stretching his lean body slightly, he opened his pale eyes smiling up at Fraser.

"Hiya," he murmured sleepily stretching again.

"Good morning Ray," Fraser answered claiming his lover lips in a warm kiss. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Nah," Ray muttered returning the kiss rubbing his nakedness against Fraser's firm body. "Want ya."

Fraser groaned in pleasure at the request capturing Ray's lips once again. He ran his tongue along Ray's lips requesting entry. Ray opened his mouth moaning as Fraser thrust his tongue in exploring, licking and sucking at his own tongue. Their tongues duelled as their hands caressed each other's body. Pulling apart from the kiss, they smiled at each other. "Love ya," Ray breathed as he pushed Fraser onto his back rolling on top of him, full length. Pale skin touched darker skin. Smooth chest touched smooth chest, thin legs and thighs lay on muscled legs and thighs. Hardened penis touched hardened penis. Lips caressed lips as the partners kissed, lost in their love and passion for each other. 

Fraser groaned in ecstasy as Ray started to slowly grind their hips together. Lost for words at the wonderful feeling, Fraser could only mumble Ray's name over and over as he thrust his hips upwards matching the rhythm Ray had set. The small bedroom was filled with the sounds of their gentle love making as they explored the now familiar territory of one another's body.

Abruptly sitting up on Fraser's thighs, Ray gently ran his slender fingers up and down Fraser's cock. Fraser lifted his head smiling at his partner as he took Ray's cock into his own hand squeezing gently. They gazed at each other as they mutually stroked the other's penis, small moans of pleasure escaping their mouths. 

Fraser ran his finger over the sensitive head of Ray's cock, and the slender blonde flung his head back, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted in ecstasy. Fraser continued to stroke, his caresses becoming stronger as Ray breathed his name. Ray cried out Fraser's name as his orgasm overtook him, and he spurted his seed over Fraser's stomach and hand. As the wonderful sensation abated, he slumped forward onto Fraser's chest, panting slightly his eyes still closed.

Fraser stroked his back. "I want to make love to you," he whispered into Ray's ear as he flipped the slender man onto his back. "I need to be inside you."

"Oh God yes," Ray sighed spreading his legs wide. Fraser leaned forward claiming Ray's lips in a gentle kiss. At the same time, he gathered some of Ray's semen lubricating his cock generously. Fraser carefully prepared Ray gently pushing his fingers in and out of the slender body as he kissed his lover. Ray moaned thrusting his tongue in and out of Fraser's mouth, his slender hands running up and down the Mountie's muscular back. 

Ray whimpered as Fraser removed his fingers. Positioning himself between Ray's spread legs, Fraser carefully inserted the tip of his penis into the slender body. Ray arched his back of the bed thrusting his narrow hips forward meeting Fraser's initial penetration. "Ben," he breathed as Fraser pushed his cock further into the tight channel. 

Fraser ran his hands softly up Ray's arm as he plunged deeper into his lover's body. Encouraged by the small moans escaping Ray's mouth, Fraser thrust in and out of the tightness whispering words of love against the pale sweat sheened skin. As he felt his balls begin to tighten, Fraser frantically pumped his cock in and out as Ray moved his hips up and down in perfect synchronism. Their cries of passion joined together as Fraser released his seed deep into Ray's body. With a final thrust, Fraser slumped forward onto Ray panting hard. Ray took deep breaths as he caressed his hands through Fraser's dark hair and down his back as he waited for his lover to calm his ragged breathing.

Fraser rolled them both onto their sides, carefully removing his softening cock from Ray's body. "I love you," he sighed kissing Ray gently on the lips.

"Love ya too," Ray murmured cuddling close as Fraser wrapped his arms and legs around the slender man.

 

  
**************

 

The partners had luxuriated in their love making and each other's company for the remainder of the morning gently kissing and caressing as they teased and giggled at one another.

Fraser had finally persuaded Ray into the shower. After a quick lunch, which Fraser noticed that Ray hardly touched, they had spent the afternoon walking in the park with Diefenbaker enjoying the warm sun of the autumn day and each other's company. The walk and the sunshine had seemed to calm Ray's nerves, but on their way back to the apartment, as they walked close to each other, Fraser had felt the tension flowing through the slender body.

Fraser was now sitting on the couch with a cup of tea waiting for Ray to finish dressing. Fraser was dressed in black slacks, white shirt, black tie and a plain red jacket - Ray had bought him the outfit for his birthday. It felt unusual not being in his full dress uniform, but Fraser knew that Ray would feel more comfortable with him dressed like this. Fraser glanced at the clock - it was six o'clock. "Ray," he called. "We'll be late."

"OK," came the muffled answer. A few minutes later the bedroom door swung open. "Do I.... I look.... ya know OK?" Ray asked standing in the doorway.

Fraser smiled; Ray was wearing a silver grey suit, a white shirt with a pale blue tie that matched the colour of his eyes. His blonde hair was neatly spiked and he was clean shaven. Fraser walked towards his lover. "You look beautiful," he answered kissing Ray gently. 

"Ya sure," Ray bit his bottom lip. "Don't wanna ..... look stupid."

"Ray," Fraser scolded absently straightening Ray's tie. "You look wonderful. Very edible in fact."

"OK, "Ray smiled as he looked the Mountie up and down. "Ya look very tasty yerself. Gonna have to keep ya away from all those pretty girls."

"Ray," Fraser scolded. "I will only have eyes for you."

"Greatness," Ray said as he leaned forward capturing Fraser's lips in a warm kiss. Breaking away, he sauntered towards the door. Looking back, he grinned. "Pitter patter. Let's get at 'em."

"Understood," Fraser grinned back as he followed his partner out of the door and down the corridor.

  


**************

  


The partners journeyed to Ray's high school in virtual silence. Fraser had glanced sideways at his partner several times; he could almost see Ray's nervousness emanating from his slender body. Ray was fidgeting in his seat, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and his eyes stared ahead, his expression one of fear and determination mixed. 

Fraser remained silent until Ray had parked the GTO carefully in the school parking area. Ray slumped in his seat staring distractedly out of the windscreen watching the guests making their way into the building. "Ray," Fraser whispered taking a slender hand in his squeezing gently. "We don't have to go in if you don't want to," he offered smiling. "We can turn around and go home."

Ray turned his head regarding Fraser for a moment; the Mountie's expression was soft and warm, full of love and concern for him. Ray smiled slightly. "Nah. We're here now," he answered. "I'm..... I'm cool. Let's go in." Ray squeezed Fraser's hand back and slid out of the driving seat. As he was locking the vehicle, he caught Fraser's eye. "Ya.... ya won't go too far away. Will ya?" he asked. 

Fraser shook his head. "Don't worry. It will be my pleasure to keep you under surveillance at every moment during the evening," he teased raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Freak," Ray murmured with affection as he lead his partner towards the school building.

  


**************

  


As they entered the large school hall, Fraser glanced around quickly taking in his surroundings. The large hall was decorated brightly with red and white streamers and balloons. Large boldly printed signs welcomed the guests announcing the year of graduation. A small four piece band were positioned at one end of the hall, their music filling the room with strains of melodies from the past. Tables and chairs were positioned around a small dance floor. Each table had a small red candle in the centre, the flames flickering as guests swept past the tables into the arms of old school friends.

One side of the room was dominated by a long buffet table, loaded down with foods of all different kinds. Large punch bowls and glasses were at each end of the table. Fraser glanced to the other side of the room; large exhibition boards had been set up carefully. Peering into the dim light, Fraser could make out displays of photographs and memorabilia. He was startled out of his survey of the room by the sound of Ray trying to stifle a groan. 

Before he could ask Ray what was wrong, they were approached by a woman with dirty blonde short hair and sharp pointed features. Wearing a bright orange suit, she smiled at the two men; Fraser blushed as she swept her gaze up and down his body.

"Hello Dawn," Ray said holding his hand out towards the woman. The woman looked puzzled at the familiar use of her name. "Don't remember me, do ya?" Ray grinned.

Dawn shook her head again. "I'm so sorry. You seem to have the advantage over me," she said as she cast her eyes admiringly up and down Ray's slender body. 

"Ya used to call me a scrawny runt," he said eyes sparkling with mischief. Fraser stifled a smirk as the woman shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

Dawn's eyes widened blushing in embarrassment as she dredged up the memory from the past. "It can't be," she said her eyes drifting up and down Ray's body again. "Stanley Kowalski?"

"The very same," Ray laughed indicating Fraser. "This is my best friend Benton Fraser."

Dawn nodded in Fraser's direction, but immediately turned her attention back to Ray, licking her lips moistening the bright red lipstick. "So where have you been hiding Stanley? And I am flattered you remember me," she said huskily. 

"Oh ya know.... here and there," Ray leaned forward. "And I remember you very well Dawn. Ya, Stella and yer little group used to call me names when ya thought I couldn't hear ya."

Dawn coughed. "Well it was a long time ago," she croaked. "Oh look. It's Amy Winston," she pointed at a large red-headed woman. "Excuse me I must go and say hello. See you later Stanley," Dawn said as she hurried towards Amy.

Fraser chuckled. "That wasn't very kind Ray," he whispered in Ray's ear. "The poor woman couldn't get away fast enough."

"She deserved it for calling me scrawny," Ray beamed at him. "And did ya see her lipstick. Sorta clashed with the orange suit."

"I didn't know you were so interested in fashion," Fraser smirked.

Ray raised his eyes. "Picked yer suit. Didn't I? But then I kinda have a thing about red," he said eyes sparkling with amusement as Fraser blushed as red as his jacket. "Let's go and get something to eat," Ray said heading towards the buffet table.

"Understood," Fraser coughed nervously although he was pleased that Ray seemed to have lost some of his initial apprehension and seemed to be enjoying himself.

  


**************

 

Stella Kowalski watched her ex-husband as he headed towards the buffet table, followed by the Mountie. She had noticed him as soon as he had entered the room, dressed in light grey, his hair neatly groomed. Stella signed wistfully; Ray still seemed to exude sex appeal. "Stupid idiot doesn't even know that he does," she thought to herself. 

Stella watched Ray and Fraser as they talked to Dawn noticing that the woman had soon scurried away, her bright red face clashing the orange suit she had chosen to wear. Stella turned her attention back to the partners as they laughed seeming to share a private joke. Stella didn't like Fraser, and made no secret of the fact every time she met him at the precinct. It annoyed her slightly that the Mountie didn't seem to take offence at her harsh words. She was startled out of her reverie as her old group of school friends joined her - Dawn, Emily and Bernadette.

"So Stella," Dawn said inclining her head in Ray's direction. "Why didn't you tell us that the scrawny kid grew up into one sexy looking man?"

"Didn't seem that important," Stella shrugged taking a sip of her punch. "I never saw him as sexy," she lied easily taking another sip of her drink.

"Wanted to keep him all for yourself," Emily laughed. "Can't say that I blame you though. Wow. He sure aint scrawny any more." 

"So why did you let him go?" Dawn asked. "He's..... he's like sex on a stick."

Stella smiled. "Oh. You know. Lots of reasons," she said her eyes drifting towards Ray and Fraser again. They were laughing and joking with a group of ex-members of the school football team. They looked comfortable and at ease with each other, and Stella felt a stab of jealousy as she turned back to her group.

"What I want to know," Bernadette interrupted Stella's thoughts. "Is who is that with him?" she pointed at Fraser. "He can put his boots under my bed any time."

Stella laughed. "Oh him. He's a Mountie," she said dismissively. "And I would be surprised if he put his boots under anyone's bed."

Stella jumped at the sound of Ray's voice. "Good evening ladies," he said grinning. "Talking over old memories." Stella pointedly ignored Fraser as Ray introduced the Mountie to the group of women. Ray enjoyed watching the women as they eyed his lover up and down, their looks hungry and admiring. Ray took pleasure in the thought that the Mountie was all his forever. Recalling their earlier love making, he threw a shy smile at Fraser. The Mountie was politely telling Bernadette about his job as a Mountie. Looking briefly over her shoulder, he smiled back warmly at Ray making the slender detective tingle all over. 

Stella Kowalski noticed the interaction between the two men, and narrowed her eyes deep in thought. "What do ya think?" Ray asked bringing her back into the conversation. She smiled at Ray as she listened while he told the tale of their first date.

Fraser had stayed with the group for a while listening as they teased each other over old memories of their childhood and school days. Satisfied that Ray was alright, he wandered towards the pictures displayed on the other side of the hall.

He walked up and down the boards glancing at each picture as he sipped his punch enjoying looking at the innocent faces staring back at him, captured in time forever. Fraser stopped in front of one picture, sucking in a breath sharply. The picture was of a blonde haired slender boy, his blue eyes sparkling with delight in the sunlight. He was looking back over his shoulder as though the photographer had called his name, large books tucked under his arm. The boy looked happy and unconcerned with the world around him, and totally unaware of his beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind him. "Won a competition with that one."

Fraser turned towards the voice. A soft featured grey haired woman dressed in a smart black suited smiled warmly at him. She held her hand out. "Annabel Trent. English teacher and amateur photographer," she introduced herself.

"Benton Fraser. RCMP," Fraser politely shook her hand. He glanced back at the picture. "And yes it is a beautiful photograph. And I would hardly say that you were an amateur photographer." 

"Why thank you young man," Annabel blushed shyly. "I took a lot of photographs in my younger days. Pupils, teachers. You name it, I photographed it. But," she pointed back at the photograph. "This was always my favourite."

"I can see why," Fraser agreed.

Annabel indicated towards Ray with her glass. "Just knew that our ugly duckling would grow up into a swan."

Fraser couldn't help smiling widely at the compliment she gave Ray. "So did you teach Ray when he was a boy?" he asked.

"No. Not in regular school, but he was part of my summer school class," Annabel answered. 

"What was he like then?" Fraser asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Annabel chuckled. "Always so serious, but he was kind and sensitive. I knew the other children teased him for his size and his glasses. Didn't smile very much which I thought was always such a shame." Fraser nodded listening as the older woman described his partner. "But he was my hardest working student. Even though he got frustrated sometimes when he couldn't understand the questions. He kept right on going. Wanting so much to succeed. Make his father proud of him." Annabel smiled at the Mountie. "So tell me. What did my favourite student turn into?" 

"Ray's a fine man. An excellent police officer," Fraser said beaming. "And he's still kind and sensitive. And, he smiles a bit more nowadays." In his mind, Fraser could see an adult Ray smiling the same smile that had been captured in the picture, the one that usually made him lose his head completely, and act in a completely un-Mountie like manner. The smile that Ray seemed to save for him alone nowadays, the one that lit his pale face up making his light blue eyes sparkle with mischief and love. 

"Good," Annabel said bringing Fraser back to the present. "I know our streets are safe if Stanley Raymond Kowalski is one of our fine police officers." She turned back to the picture. "I took that picture the day he finished summer school. He had just got full marks in a test that I had set. He was so pleased with himself. Made me glad I had taken up teaching for a living. That rare smile," she pointed at the young Ray smiling out from the picture. "Made it all seem worthwhile."

"He certainly does seem happy," Fraser nodded. "I can certainly see why it's your favourite."

"Yes. I am sure you can," Annabel observed. "It will always be my favourite photograph out of the thousands I have taken over the years. When I look at it, I remember why I took up teaching." 

Fraser leaned forward. "And I'll let you into a little secret if you promise not to tell Ray." Annabel chuckled nodding. "He still smiles that very smile every now and again." 

"I'm glad," Annabel offered Fraser her small bony hand. "But I am quite sure he only saves it for you."

Fraser blushed. "I don't .....," he stammered embarrassed.

"Don't you?"Annabel cocked her head to one side. "I bet you know exactly where he is now," she chuckled as Fraser's eyes unconsciously sought out and found Ray standing alone in a corner sipping a glass of punch. "Told you," she teased shaking Fraser's hand warmly.

Fraser flushed smiling back. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Trent," he said. "I hope you will continue to take your beautiful photographs."

Annabel grinned with pleasure. "I will. And it was a pleasure to meet you Benton. Now I must circulate some more. See if I can frighten a few more of my ex-pupils. Enjoy the rest of your evening. And say hello to our swan," she indicated Ray with a small jerk of her head. 

"I will," Fraser promised shaking the woman's hand.

"And I am sure you know that swans mate for life," Annabel said as she moved off into the crowd laughing lightly as Fraser blushed as red as his jacket.

 

**************

 

Ray stood in the corner his eyes sweeping around the room. He watched as Fraser spent a while talking to his old summer school teacher, Miss Trent. He smiled as he remembered how she had spent time with him, helping him and encouraging him when he had felt no-one had wanted to, not even his parents and older brother.

Shaking his head, he dismissed the thoughts of his family turning his attention to studying his old class mates. He had enjoyed talking to them, but he couldn't help feeling that they were all chasing the past, trying to recapture something that they had lost along the way. Ray knew that he, himself, had been guilty of chasing his past at one time. He had pursued Stella relentlessly even though he knew in his heart that it was over. Ray caught sight of Fraser and smiled to himself; he had given up chasing the past as soon as they had become lovers. All he wanted to do now was embrace the future - their future - his and Fraser's. 

The small band had begun to play soft melodies, and people bored with talk about the old school days had begun to get up to dance to the music. Ray closed his eyes, imagining that he and Fraser were dancing together, their bodies pressed close, murmuring soft words of love to each other. 

Suddenly feeling hot, Ray ambled towards the open double doors. Stepping onto the small patio area, he stared into the darkness wishing with all his heart that he could dance with Fraser. 

"Ray," Fraser whispered as he came up behind his partner. "Are you alright?"

Ray turned looking into the dark blue eyes. "Yeh Ben," he sighed wistfully. "Just wish. Ya know... that we could sorta.... dance together. Like all the other couples." 

"I know Ray," he said. Fraser thought for a moment. "I've got an idea," he said as he pulled Ray into the darkness away from the school hall. "We can still hear the music from here," he said holding his arms out towards his partner.

Ray glanced over his shoulder. Mind made up, he stepped into Fraser's embrace, taking the offered hands in his. The soft strains of the music drifted out of the hall on the cool autumn breeze. Ray began to lead Fraser backwards and forwards as they danced, bodies pressed close, to the gentle waltz. Lost in the music, the two men didn't notice the two women watching them. 

Stella had followed Ray outside in the hope of persuading him to dance with her. She stood quietly, her mouth open as she watched Ray and Fraser dancing, lost in the music and each other. Stella felt a stab of jealousy and regret as she sensed the love that radiated outwards from them, surrounding them, protecting them from a world who would be disgusted by their relationship. Tears stung at her eyes as Ray lifted his head up meeting Fraser's lips in a gentle kiss. She turned her back on the lovers, making her way blindly back to the hall to lose herself in memories of her past.

Annabel Trent had gone to her car to fetch her camera in the hope of taking some photographs for her growing album. Walking across the playing fields, she had stepped back behind a tall hedge as she heard voices that she recognised. Peering around the greenery, she smiled to herself witnessing the love between the two very handsome young men. Lifting the camera up to her eye, Annabel focused carefully taking their picture; a single moment in time, capturing their love forever.

  


***************

  


The waltz stopped; Ray brought Fraser to a halt, but the partners remained wrapped in each other's arms, looking fondly at the other. "Shall we go home now Ray?" Fraser asked kissing the top of Ray's nose.

Ray returned the soft kiss. "Yeh. Had enough of the past. Got my... our future to think of," he said smiling. "Come on," he tugged on Fraser's arm. "Let's say goodbye."

The partners said their goodbyes promising to attend the next reunion, but knowing deep down that they didn't need to. Stella seemed very quiet to Ray as he kissed her softly on the cheek. She scowled unkindly at Fraser as Ray was saying goodbye to Annabel Trent. Fraser couldn't resist it; stepping closer to the slender woman, he whispered in her ear. "And I most definitely do know how to put my boots under the bed." He absently glanced towards Ray smiling slightly. "And they are very welcome." 

Stella followed his gaze, her mouth opening to utter a protest. "How dare....," she started to say. Fraser purposely turned his back on her dismissing her presence in their lives.

  


***************

  


Ray and Fraser ambled across the parking area towards the GTO. Looking around, Ray took Fraser's hand in his smiling at the Mountie's surprise. "Love ya," he whispered. "Thanks for .... for coming with me. It kinda helped knowing ya were there."

"It was pleasure. And I love you too Ray," Fraser squeezed his hand. "It's a shame I was educated at home. If I had gone to a proper school, I could take you to my school reunion," he said as they reached the car.

Ray leant on the roof of the GTO. "Ya can take me to the next Consulate ball, and we can dance together in front of the ice queen," he teased blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Of course, you will accompany me to the next Consulate ball, but we shall have to save our dancing for when the Inspector isn't watching," Fraser replied smiling. "What's that?" he pointed at the large envelope in Ray's hand changing the subject quickly.

"Miss Trent gave it to me," Ray said opening the envelope as Fraser joined him at his side of the car. "Said it would remind you of a smile or something." Pulling out the contents, the two men stared at the picture of Ray as a boy. Fraser touched the picture tracing the smile of the young Ray; glancing sideways at Ray, he raised his hand touching the identical smile of the adult Ray.

 

**************

 

It had been a long day and Fraser was tired. Diefenbaker at his heels, he entered the apartment stopping mid-stride in surprise. The wolf barked a question. "Yes. I think we've come to the right apartment," Fraser answered laying his stetson and a large brown envelope on the hall table. Seemingly satisfied with the answer, the wolf trotted over and lay in his favourite spot, under the coffee table.

Fraser glanced around him again; the apartment was dimly lit by candle light. He counted fifty candles gently flickering giving the small room a warm glow. Soft music played in the background. The room was decorated with blue and white streamers and balloons. A hand made sign read 'Fraser's High School Reunion'. He moved into the room noticing that the dining room table was laden with his favourite food. Glancing sideways at the kitchen bar, he gasped as he saw pictures of himself as a child. 

"Ray?" he called. Ray appeared leaning on the frame of their bedroom door, his arms folded; dressed in his best dark blue jeans and light blue shirt tucked in neatly for a change.

"Hiya Ben," Ray smiled.

"How.... how?" Fraser stammered staring at his lover.

"The Mountie's speechless," Ray teased. Wow go figure."

"But...," Fraser choked.

Ray pushed himself off the door frame. "Called Buck. Who called Innusiq, June and Mark. And voila," he waved his hand at the photographs. "We have our own Benton Fraser High School Reunion."

Fraser moved quickly across the living room pulling Ray into tight embrace. He claimed the soft lips kissing Ray passionately and thoroughly.

"Hey," Ray protested struggling out of the tight embrace slightly. "Kinda squeezing me to death here."

"I am sorry Ray," Fraser apologised. "But I wanted to show you how much I love you. But not only for doing this. For everything. For being you. For being here with me. For loving me."

Ray blushed bright red dropping his head down. "Ya sounded so .... well sorta sad when you said about not having a reunion so I...," he stammered shyly stopping mid sentence. 

"It's wonderful," Fraser kissed Ray again. "Thank you kindly." 

"Do ya like the pictures?" Ray asked pulling Fraser towards the bar. "Ya look kinda serious in some of them, but it don't matter." He picked up a framed photograph of a young Ben smiling slightly into the camera. "I like this one the best," Ray said. 

"It belongs next to this one," Fraser said setting the framed photograph of the young Ray that Annabel Trent had taken, next to his picture. "And I have another one to add to our collection. It came in the post today," Fraser said as he moved back to the small hallway to retrieve the brown envelope.

Ray peered over his lover's shoulder as Fraser carefully slid the contents out into his hands. Both men looked at the framed picture of them taken as they were dancing at Ray's high school reunion. They were gazing at one another as they danced, lost in the music and their love for each other. Ray peered at the neat script written in the corner. It read: 'Swans mate for life. Annabel Trent. October 2000'.

"Swans?" Ray asked puzzled.

"It's a long story," Fraser replied.

"Like ya know a short story," Ray teased as he ducked the playful punch that Fraser directed at his arm. "Now yer gonna have to kiss that better."

"Oh I will," Fraser promised raising his eyebrows suggestively making Ray giggle.

Turning towards the kitchen bar, Fraser set the picture down amongst the memories of his childhood, mixing the past and his future together. Fraser then drew Ray into an embrace starting to dance him slowly around the room in time to the soft music. Their bodies moulded together, fitting perfectly as though they had been made for each other. 

As the partners danced past the kitchen bar, Ray and Fraser glanced sideways at the photographs, their pasts, their future. They smiled at each other tightening their hold on one another, safe and secure in the knowledge that they would never again chase the past, but embrace the future together as they travelled along life's path side by side forever carving out new memories. 

 

THE END

  
  
Like it. Hate it. Views to:

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
